


Racing Grenades

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: blurr, character: wheeljack, genre: action, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=878265#t878265">Prompt</a> from ryukotaicho: Wheeljack/Blurr - living dangerously/'adrenaline' rush - sticky smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Do NOT try this at home kids.  
>  **Notes:** They didn’t want to smut for me, but this seems like something they may do instead.

**Title:** Racing Grenades  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Wheeljack, Blurr  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=878265#t878265) from ryukotaicho: Wheeljack/Blurr - living dangerously/'adrenaline' rush - sticky smut?  
 **Warning:** Do NOT try this at home kids.  
 **Notes:** They didn’t want to smut for me, but this seems like something they may do instead.

 

**Racing Grenades**

 

“How wouldja like ta do something stupid, and dangerous, and likely ta blow up in our faces?”

Blurr looked up at Wheeljack and blinked. “Have you met me?” he grinned.

Wheeljack’s helm fins flashed, his optics tilting in amusement. “Com’on. I got a neat little, how do the human’s put it? ‘Fuck you’ for the ‘Cons.”

Blurr snickered, and stood. “What do you need me to do?”

Wheeljack led him well away from the base. They drove, boringly stuck to observing the human speed restrictions, then left the road to traipse through the woods for a while. Blurr was getting antsy when they finally stepped into a large field surrounded by trees, and Wheeljack announced, “Here we are!”

“Finally.” Blurr stared out over the field, hands on his hips, then looked back at Wheeljack. “So?”

“Climb that tree.” Wheeljack pointed up at a tall tree a few paces behind Blurr.

Blurr arched an optic ridge. “If this is a prank-“

“No, no. Not a prank. Ya just needa be able ta see what I’m up to.”

Blurr sighed, and stared up the tree. It was easily four times his height, and while he wasn’t afraid, he’d be slagged off if he fell and ended up all dented. In fact, if that happened, Wheeljack was fixing him! “Fine,” he grumbled, and scaled the tree to the top. It swayed under his weight.

“Now look at the field!” Wheeljack called up.

Blurr twisted to look, and stared. Then began laughing. “I think I love you!” he shouted back down. Wheeljack cackled, and Blurr admired the design. It was the Decepticon emblem, but with a sad, down-turned mouth, and a simple gun shape pointing at it.

Blurr was still chuckling when he got back to the ground. “Ok. What do you need me for?”

“Well, the only explosives I could get in the right quantity were the modified grenades. An’ I can’t move fast enough ta place them in the right spots without gettin’ blown ta slag. Then Ratch would be mad.”

Blurr nodded. “I can move fast enough.”

“Hopefully.”

Blurr snorted. “So I run your grenades out to the marks on the lines you painted, and then they blow up, and carved into the dirt is the Decepticon shooting itself in the head.” He grinned. “I like it.”

“Me too.” Wheeljack began pulling the small crates from his subspace. “Thinkin’ start at the far side an’ work this way.”

Blurr nodded, and took the first two grenades. He was gone and back, smiling as they both blew up, the boom- _boom_ echoing off the trees. “Let’s try four this time!”

Wheeljack chortled, and handed over the grenades.

Blurr got up to ten before having a close call. He let himself fall in the grass beside Wheeljack, and laughed.

“Nearly singed your aft that time,” Wheeljack snickered. “Wanna try eleven?”

Blurr giggled, and popped back to his feet. “Pit yes!”

~ | ~

Blurr and Wheeljack clung to the tops of two swaying trees, giggling helplessly as they admired their handiwork. “Shame I ran out of explosives. I’d’ve liked ta see if ya could do sixteen.”

Blurr grinned brightly as he stared at the field. “I’ve got scorch marks from fifteen.” He turned to Wheeljack. “Incentive to go faster.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Bet I can get more. There’s another big open meadow like this one about a hundred miles north. Need a new design though.”

“Yeah. Making another the same would be boring.” Pits he wished he could see the Decepticon’s face that discovered this though! Another giggle escaped, and Blurr took a few image captures. “Come on. I need to get cleaned up. I’m sure I have dirt and grass stuck where it most definitely doesn’t belong.”

“Yeah! An’ ya know that could be slowin’ ya down too!” Wheeljack said as the climbed back to the ground. “I can help ya clean up if ya want? Check your gears and joints over. _Then_ we’ll get more grenades!”

Blurr nodded, then transformed as they reached the road. “Perfect! Wanna race back?”

Wheeljack laughed, then sped off down the road. Blurr growled, engine revving, and gave chase.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
